


RWBY Bits and Babbles

by RayByAnotherName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, RWBY Rarepair Mini Event 2020, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Drabbles, false starts, and ficlets I hope to one day return to when I don't have a double digit WIP count.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 2





	RWBY Bits and Babbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny drabble to kickstart the @rwbyrarepairweek Mini Event! I started with the Long Distance prompt. This was the start and end of a Winter/Ilia fic, but I realized it needed to be a long, slow burn fic to do the concept justice and... I don't have the attention span for that right now. Feel free to take this idea and run with it! One day I may return to you my beautiful fic idea! Let me know what you think.

Every specialist is assigned a penpal from Atlas Academy. It's anonymous on both ends, just initials, something which Winter becomes even more thankful for when the student writing to her admits that's she's a faunus. 

_I can hide though. It's not that hard, most of the time. No one really wants or expects a faunus to attend the academy after all. Is it different in the military?_

Winter swallows hard as she looks at that last question. The letters are stilted and more jagged than the rest of the flowy handwriting. Hesitation. Fear. It can be either, or something else Winter couldn't fathom. 

The letter continues on for another half a page, ramblings about the coursework and frustrations about other students. Winter wonders how much of that frustration comes from having to hide so much of who they are. 

_It is different._ Winter pauses as she writes. _There is a strict hierarchy in the military. Traditional four man teams are gone, we specialists operate individually._ With a sigh, Winter answers the question she expects the student who signs IA at the bottom of all their letters is side-stepping. _But faunus are not any more expected, or welcome, in the military than they are at the academy._ Her hand shakes. _I'm sorry._

-.-.-

My thoughts for this fic were a long, slowburn in which Ilia continued to write to Winter after leaving Atlas Academy to join the White Fang. Winter would slowly fall in love with this person who she only knew by initials. After Blake and Ilia have their heart-to-heart, Ilia would ask to meet her and Winter would Totally Panic Probably, but agree. At this point, Ilia would probably be at least 20-23 and Winter would be closer to 30. There'd be some turmoil, some drama, and eventually the entire fic would end like this...

-.-.-

"Well..." Ilia steps up to Winter, invading her personal space with a smirk, "Just change the military then." Winter blinks at her, mouth falling open. Ilia chuckles, "You told me once you were sorry the Atlesian military wouldn't welcome me." 

Winter scrunches up her nose, but nods. She remembered the letter. Somewhere, in the drawer of her bedside table, that letter where Ilia first confessed her secret as a hidden faunus was properly hidden between the pages of a book. 

"You're Winter Schnee," Ilia raises her brow, nods, "Give it a month, the council will offer you the rank of general and put you in charge." Winter's back straightened. "And I for once, think you could bring some positive change to the military." 

"That's...very kind of you to say," Winter says with a forced smile and a shake of her head, "But my father has damage the Schnee name enough, I doubt the-"

Ilia surges forward to interrupt Winter with a kiss, "No excuses Schnee." Grey eyes narrow on Winter's face as she pulls back, a hint of green blooms as Ilia shifts colors. "You can make a difference, and you will." Ilia smiles at the shock on Winter's face. Winter stammers out a few words before snapping her mouth shut. 

"Of course," Winter nods and then kisses Ilia again.


End file.
